This research is concerned with autonomic regulation of growth responses and secretory activity of salivary glands. The role of the two branches of the autonomic nervous system has been more sharply delineated, since under conditions where glandular activity is varied by diverse means of diet, sialadenectomy, administration of autonomic drugs, or ones that have actions on autonomic fibers, the pronounced role of cholinergic as well as beta adrenergic receptors in mediation of the growth changes in being shown. Secretory activity is being investigated using in vivo whole gland, in vivo duct perfusion, and in vitro duct perfusion. The transport of electrolytes in the main duct will be considered from both luminal and contraluminal aspects, and the role of the autonomic innervation of autonomimetic drugs in the regulation of electrolytes will be examined. Net fluxes of electrolytes and transductal PD will be examined under these conditions. The whole parotid will be used for extensive examination of neural regulation of certain ions and proteins that have been found to be secreted together across the luminal membrane. The generality of this relationship with diverse kinds of autonomic stimulation is being delineated.